Pennytron: Redux
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: contains major spoilers. Remake of Pennytron. Trying to cope with her life after the events in Volume 3, Ruby is taken to a new world and Penny is reborn, however she has intended to end humanity with the help of Ultron. Can Ruby and a few allies save the world? Part of the Outcastverse. Reviews and compliments are appreciated. Thank you very much. Hiatus. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to Pennytron Redux.**

 **So lately I've been feeling a bit depressed again since a lot of stuff has been happening but hopefully things will soon get better. As of now, I'm trying to make sure that nothing goes wrong ever again and it starts now.**

 **This story is of course a remake of my earlier version of Pennytron, due to the fact that it might've failed since I was focusing on a large cast and didn't get much time to focus on a lot of stuff. I wanted to redo this to story to make sure that everyone can enjoy it.**

 **updates will be a bit slow this time, but hopefully it'll all work out soon enough.**

 **Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy Pennytron: Redux.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the products shown, they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Everything was blurry at first. The world in front of her was breaking up into pieces, the roof of concrete was cracking down and they were falling down, transforming into rubble within the blink of an eye. Among that was the wreckage of the other buildings that were once occupied by people, all of them were collapsing upon each other like dominos pieces.

She slowly stood up and coughed due to the smoke that was being shoved into her face, the only thing the young girl can do was stand up and try to find out what was causing the destruction. Behind her was an even more horrible display of the city as it was on fire, the orange flames were spreading like wildfire, catching every part of the city it could find to burn it down and repeat the process.

If there was anyone else in the town, they were either dead or had already fled as the destruction had continued to affect the landscape and reduce the world to ashes. The silver eyes were scanning the whole city, but this wasn't want she wanted to see. It was all horrible to her, a terrible event for anyone to witness.

Her vision was getting fuzzier as the madness kept going, a noise of a gleeful laugh was heard inside her head and it was getting louder by the second. This led the girl to fall on her knees and cover her ears to shut it out, but she could still hear it and it was getting more obnoxious.

Staring at the ground, she felt her hands fidgeting like it was the winter season, and any attempt in trying to stay collective was unsuccessful. She tried to look up for a second, only seeing two legs that belonged to a robot, hovering above the roof she was on. This worried her, it was like a redux of the same nightmare from Earth.

The metal robot looked at the girl and floated towards her, the blue eyes were never blinking as it advanced forward. The red hooded huntress tried to back up but it landed in front of her and leaned towards the girl with its face closing in on hers. There was a light chuckle coming from inside, and then the head started to loosen itself like a mask to reveal the user, and it was a horrible reveal.

"Is this what you wanted Ruby?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed at the air, waking up from the nightmare and feeling shaken from it. She tried to slow her breathing to calm down, but her mind was paralyzed on that one vision. "N-Not again...N-N-Not again."

Her scream did not go unnoticed as a light blinked on from the other side of the door and it opened up to show her father, Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" He asked in a nervous expression to the scream, and he could see the young girl looking petrified.

"Y-Yeah." Nodding much more than she should, she answered as best as she could and her dad approached her to comfort her. "It was just a nightmare. Again."

Taiyang put his arms around her daughter to pull her into a soft hug, "Try and calm down, it's all just a dream, it's not real."

She nodded again, but only once and in a slow motion, "It's not real. It's not…"

For the past three days after the unfortunate aftermath of the 40th annual Vytal tournament and Beacon Academy, she was struggling to move on but the deaths of Penny Polendina, and Pyrrha Nikos had affected her very greatly, and her sister was wounded at that time, her right arm cut off, now she stays in the bed of her room. And her teammates, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY, went on separate paths.

It was so hard to get past the horrible events that occurred, and it only got worse as the nightmares came back to her and it always started and ended the same way; there would be a city falling apart from an attack, and it was all caused by a robotic force, and either her voice or face would appear. The same face of her friend, Penny.

She considering it as just a nightmare at first or a side effect due to the whole Outcast problem back on Earth, but after the tournament, it seemed more like a mental problem, and since she kept getting the same vision every time she slept, it seemed entirely possible.

All she could think about it was, _'Why? Why does it keep coming back to her?'_

* * *

The air was thick and perfect, amidst the cold feeling that winter would be approaching slowly. Ruby looked at the sky and sighed, hoping that it was going to be a relaxing day for her and to forget about that dream for just once. In her hands was the dog tag of the Ghosts, an old memento of her past adventure.

As she examined the dog tag, she could see the paint of the logo being scratched off, but at least it was still in a good quality. She put it in her pocket and began her short hike towards the woods.

She started to hum a small tune of the music that she'd hear from her headphones and looked around to take in the sight of trees and falling autumn leaves. Some fell on her head, but most of them landed on the green grass, it all seemed calm just from the look of it.

Feeling the wind blowing in her face, she acted like she wasn't caring about it for even a second. "If only this was a day at the beach." She muttered to herself and proceeded forward into the woods.

There was somehow not much Grimm activity going on since the tournament, perhaps they were just hiding somewhere, waiting. She thought of the tale Qrow said about the Silver-Eyed Warriors, and how the Grimm feared them when they took just one look at those eyes. Her power had became active when she saw Pyrrha getting killed, and she wasn't sure that she could activate it again. She didn't want to see if ever again.

She sighed and continued to walk, but then she noticed something in front of her. It seemed like a giant stone, but there was a door there. She started to approach it from a long distance, and questioned its existence, someone had to have put it there but why?

After stopping in front of it, she reached her hand to touch the door, but before she could it separated and revealed a short hallway. She looked inside before stepping in, and then the lights in the entire room began to activate, leading her towards the main attraction.

It was a metal cylinder connected to the ground, and there was also another cylinder inside it that was sticking out. She approached it and she saw a miniature black screen was connected to the top of the object.

It seemed as if the object was forcing Ruby to approach it, her hand was moving to touch the shape inside it and tap it with a finger. Nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on it to see if it would work but it didn't of course. "Okay, here we go." She pressed the object into the ground and then a whirring sound was heard afterwards.

"Huh?" Ruby took a step back as mini screen turned blue and then the second cylinder began to float up and spin slowly. Ruby continued to back away from the attraction, but she felt a strong force pushing her closer to it and she landed on the ground. Standing up, she looked behind her to see that a blue forcefield was being created by the sphere object and trapping her inside.

"Oh no." She said in horror, taking out Crescent Rose and swinging it at the cylinder. It proved to be useless not even making a single dent on its metal structure. She felt scared about what this thing was going to do, so she tried to attack the forcefield sealing her inside. One single swing however caused it to bounce her weapon back, so she transformed her weapon into a rifle and fired upon it, but the energy was strong enough to halt its path and let them fall to the floor. She was hesitant to figure out what to do next so she took another swing at the metal cylinder.

The object caused a shockwave that pushed her away from it, and instead of crashing into the forcefield again she landed on the ground. She stood up and heard the sound of bullets crashing into the wall, imbedding themselves in it. Ruby stood up and ran to the cylinder as it was now depowering itself, and the other smaller cylinder was lowering itself downwards.

She pressed her hand down on it to activate it again but instead nothing happened. "No. No no, get me back to Remnant!" The silver-eyed girl repeated this action but no luck came out of it.

"Augh!" She holstered her weapon and tried to calm herself again, _'Don't worry_ _Ruby, it's probably going to be fine. It's just another journey as an Outcast...no no it is something to worry about!'_ The girl sighed and looked at her new surroundings, noting that the room was as wide as a warehouse, and the walls were decorate with silver and concrete designs and a blue light was shining down from the ceiling. She headed away from the cylinder and approached the other end of the hall, looking at the bullets that broke from making contact with the wall.

She looked to the left and another hall was available for her to walk through. Next the girl went through the hall and saw a flight of stairs and another path towards the right, but before she can decide, a voice was suddenly heard from the right.

"This is Bravo Team, the entire fourth floor is clear." It sounded like a military man, which made startled her and she quickly headed down the stairs to avoid getting detected. This place seemed to be sort of a military base, but there wasn't any kind of heavy security from the looks of it, with only a small sign of surveillance cameras nearby.

She headed towards another large section of the base and stayed by the wall to see if there was anyone nearby but luckily it was empty like a haunted house that was preparing its scary attractions for any unsuspecting person.

Ruby headed inside and tried to move as stealthily as possible, and it seemed unnecessary as no one was around to try and stop her. A nearby door had a holographic sign that read, _'Development room,'_ the kind of place where weapons would be developed. As she walked towards the door, there was a biometric hand scanner that needed to be accessed. Ruby pressed her hand on it and it did its work, but it buzzed with a red light.

 _'Of course, I'm not military-approved.'_ She thought, then decided to improvise by taking out her scythe, preparing to strike at it. Then the scanner beeped in a more positive way and the door opened up, and she holstered the weapon, glad that she didn't had to make much noise.

But that raised a question, why did it just open up like that if it didn't accept her? She decided to think about that later.

She stepped inside and the door shut behind her, the room contained multiple screens that seemed to show some blueprints. _'What do we have here?'_ The red hooded huntress looked at the blueprints were showing a kind of mechanism that belonged to a robot, she approached one of them and tapped it.

Suddenly it acted as a projection and hovered over Ruby's hand. "Hmm?" Letting curiosity get the better of her, she analyzed it and confirmed it to be an arm. She began to search for the other blueprints.

She quickly founded more sets of the blueprints and did her best to connect the holographic projections, however she felt frightened while doing so. After combining most of them, she looked at the head projection between her hands and stared at the face then back at the hologram with the outline noticeable.

"Is that…?" She connected the head and backed up, "P-Penny?"

The blueprint was showing the design for P.E.N.N.Y Mk 2. She was stunned and tried to be calm again, "P-Penny...You're coming back...You're coming back?"

She looked to the right, noticing a few windows that seemed to showcase the floor below her.

That floor was showing a whole group of scientists who were around an operating table where several mechanical arms were surrounding the android body and putting the finishing touches on it, the huntress didn't need to know what they were working on, she knew the answer.

"Reboot sequence initiated." A voice was heard for the scientists to hear, which caused Ruby to pound the glass with her fist but it caused her to wince in pain.

Down below, there was the android M374 who was staring at the ceiling and her irises were closing it on itself to make it act like a human eye. The light green color was activating and the android was now awake once again. "Rebooting sequence complete."

Penny had a blank expression on her face and could see one of the scientists looking down at her. "Hello Penny. How are you doing today?" He asked her but nothing came out, it was dead silent.

"Hello Penny, if you can hear me, nod your head." The android stared and nodded, confirming the answer. "Good."

"Now, can you say your name?"

"My name...My name is Penny Polendina. It's a pleasure to meet you." She still didn't show any emotion.

"Okay, you're vocal recognition is stable, now let us try your movements. Raise your left arm." The android moved said arm upwards in a slow manner and looked at her hands, slowly closing it to act as a fist. Without being told to do so, she raised her right arm and repeated the same actions.

The scientist nodded and checked off something on his list, "Good. Your movements are functioning perfectly. Now, try and stand up." The android had started to stand up and looked at the room in front of her, ignoring the sight of the other scientists. She then scanned the area around her exact position, noting that there wasn't a lot of people here.

Penny looked up to see a girl with a red hood pounding on the glass, desperately trying to break it for unknown reasons. She blinked once, and she suddenly she began to remember something about her, she was a friend.

"Okay, next we should examine your expressions. First, show us happiness." The scientist looked at the android but she ignored him and kept staring at the girl in the window. "Uh...Penny, are you listening to me?"

That girl, she knew everything about her, even the fact that she was an android, she felt it all coming back to her. "Ruby?" She muttered softly

The huntress finally took her weapon out and shot the glass window, alerting everyone. She jumped down and started to run to her reborn friend. "PENNY!"

"RUBY!" The android shouted back and ran towards her friend, tackling her into a hug that sent them both on the ground. "I am so glad to see you are here!" Unbeknownst to them, the scientists had flew the room in panic.

"Y-Yeah, so am I." Ruby grunted as embraced the friendly hug, small tears began to float down her eyes. Penny let go and allowed her to stand up. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Ruby, you do not need to cry, I am sure Pyrrha didn't mean to hurt me."

"Yeah she didn't…" The bad memory flooded back in Ruby's head but she dismissed it quickly. "Anyway, I'm here to get you out of here, this place is not safe."

"What are you talking about?"

"Penny, look, when we get back to Remnant, there's gonna be a lot of things you might not understand, a lot's changed the past three days you were gone." Unfortunately for the two, the alarms began to ring out loud, and the lights were changing to the color of red. "Oh no, we need to run, stay close to me no matter what!"

"Okay." The android allowed Ruby to hold her hand and start running out of the room, concerned as to why her friend was acting like this.

Two soldiers suddenly appeared in front of the two, but a blast door closed down on them, now the two girls had to run to the left. The red hooded girl was confused as to why it did that, but she kept pressing forward with her reunited friend. "Keep going, we'll be out of here soon enough!"

They took a right turn as another group of soldiers began to chase them from behind, only for them to be blocked by another blast door. Another one stopped in front of the two and on their right so they had to move to the left. It seemed entirely plausible that someone was helping them since Atlas personnel couldn't even get to them without hitting a roadblock.

The two began to reach the end of the hallway, only to see that it led to a long tunnel whole batch of Atlesian Paladins, and Hoverbikes parked by the side. "Wait, Atlas is here?" That puzzled Ruby, it might've answered the question about why Penny was here, but how much did these guys know about this outcast phenomenon?

"Get on the Hoverbike!" Ruby headed towards the vehicle and waited for Penny to get on, but she then tripped on the floor. "Penny?" The huntress got off and assisted the android, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am alright." Penny told her, followed by a small hiccup.

"Um, yeah. Right now we need to get out of here, hop on!" The girl got on the vehicle along with her friend who was moving slower than before. "Hopefully those lessons from Yang will get us out of this." The vehicle lunged forward, surprising the pair with its speed. Ruby began accelerating away from the base, racing through the tunnel.

The girl sighed and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead with relief, "That was close, we're safe for now." Already, her mind was drifting towards the newly made questions about why Penny and Atlas were here, and what planet this was. Was Penny rebuilt so that she may continue her mission to save the world, or was it for something else?

"Ruby, where are we going exactly?" The android inquired of her savior.

She answered honestly, "I...I don't know, but somewhere safe. For all I know, this planet might not appreciate having me around, especially with my history."

"Your history, what are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Ruby was flabbergasted. She thought that Atlas would've given her the knowledge of the outcast stuff, but it didn't seem to be the case, "Well, let me explain: Me and Weiss were sent to a different world to fight aliens, and then went to planet Earth to fight against a military force, and we ended up-"

"Becoming legends despite causing a lot of controversy." Penny finished for her.

"Yeah, something like...wait?" She took one look at her friend who was as confused as she was. "How did you get all of that?"

"I had just figured it out, I learned this a lot quicker than I thought."

Ruby focused her attention back on the road. "Right, I'll ask a few questions later, but for now just keep an eye out for any Atlas personnel." She had to admit, piloting this vehicle was a little easier than she thought.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a large wall blocking the way. "Oh no." Ruby got off the vehicle and approached the gate. "There's has to be a way to get this thing open!"

Penny looked at the wall and noticed the functionality of its structure. "Back up Ruby." As the troubled Ruby did was she was told, Penny looked into the schematics of the wall and then it activated through her means of hacking, ascending upwards to allow passage Into the world cloaked in darkness. She was unsure if why it happened.

"Well, that's convenient." The silver-eyed girl got back in the vehicle and reactivated it. "Okay Penny, we still have a long way to go. Just hang on." Her friend placed her arms around Ruby's hip and they drove off once again.

The alarm was still ringing, but the two tried to ignore it, taking a turn to the left as they headed past a military gate. Penny felt scared as they continued driving.

They were still driving by when a blast of energy came down on them, causing the vehicle to swerve away. "W-whoa, what was that?" Ruby stuttered in surprise and tried to keep the hoverbike stable, but the same attack hit the road in front of her, causing her to rev the vehicle back and park it sideways. The huntress looked up to see a man decorated in a suit of armor descending downwards and landed on the ground.

The armor had a red arc reactor on the chest and it has a weaponized look integrated. The black and gold armor stood out but it was really the sleek look that got their attention.

He pointed his hand and charged up a sort of blaster, "Stand down Ruby Rose," he told the two, who then stepped out of the vehicle and put their hands up.

"Uh, look sir, I'm sorry for invading your base. I really didn't know what planet this is and that you were rebuilding Penny, so I just kind of decided to 'rescue' her." the silver eyed girl said nervously.

"Right… you went from fighting dangerous enemies to stealing military property."

"Mr. Hiyake, do not harm my friend. She had no idea that any of this was occurring," Penny tried to explain to the armored man,. "She was just worried about me."

"I don't know if you even heard, but she's the one responsible for the multiverse problems," he stated angrily at the defender.

"She didn't mean to cause them." Ruby just watched, still in confusion as to how Penny knew this already. The man said to be Mr. Hiyake lowered his arm in response to this. "She was just trying to do the right thing, do you not understand?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm still positive that she's going to cause a lot more trouble while she's here!" The man raised his arm again and aimed at Ruby.

"No she won't!" The android pointed at the armored person, which suddenly caused him to start twitching. Pointing at the armored guy had somehow caused it to shuddered.

"W-What the hell?" As Mr. Hiyake was confused about his armor convulsing, Ruby took out her scythe. "Sorry about this," she apologized as she gave a good swing to his head, knocking him down. She holstered her weapon and turned at her friend. "Nice move Penny, how did you do-"

"That wasn't me!" She blurted, her hand fidgeting from her action. It turned and the fingers started to move one at a time.

"Is something wrong?" Walking towards her friend, Ruby touched her other hand and it was also vibrating. She was now mystified as to how this was happening.

Penny looked at her feet and the green color of her stockings began to change into bright red. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head. "What is happening to me?"

The reaper kept holding onto her hands until they slipped out. "Penny, stay with me. You're gonna be alright." Penny was feeling a bit lightheaded as a human would describe it, and breathed in and out to try to stay collected.

Ruby looked back at the military base and confirmed no one was following them. Perhaps they were confident that the armored guy would finish the job very easily. "At least we didn't leave behind a trail. Come on Penny, I'll carry you to a nearby-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the android delivered an uppercut that caused Ruby to fall on her back. "Oww...Penny, what was that for?" She tried to stand up but Penny approached her and put her hands on her friend, pinning her to the Hoverbike. "W-What are you doing?!"

"It's a shame really," Penny began to say, however her peachy voice was more robotic and deeper. "This girl seemed like a nice android. If I didn't had to do this, I'm sure she would've made a good huntress." Her eyes stared at the silver eyed girl, but they were now blood red instead of emerald green.

"N-no...it can't be!" Ruby shook her head to deny what was happening. As she was thrown to the ground, the huntress stood up and backed away from her possessed friend. "This can't be happening."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Ultron." That name had begun to make her freak out.

"NO! This isn't right! This can't be happening!" The girl said, "What have you done to Penny!?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to. I still have a mission to fulfill, and you, Ruby, are not gonna stop me!" The android looked at the armored man who was still stuck on the ground like a picture glued to the wall. "Just like this man, you'll stumble and fall."

Her hand easily grabbed the mask plate and pulled it out, Mr, Hiyake, who was shown to have brown hair, and subtitle hair coughed, "You better turn yourself in before-" A fist slammed into his face to render him unconscious.

"Ultron, why did you do this to her?" Shouted the intimated girl.

"I needed to survive, I've been gone long enough and grown weary of seeing the multiverse being ruined by many efforts to bring peace." Ultron looked at her arm and gripped her hand, "And even you, you're not making this any better, so I noticed this girl, Penny, she had the same objective as me, so taking over her body was the only available option."

"SHE'S MY FRIEND!" She took out her weapon and pointed it at the possessed Penny, her finger was nowhere near the trigger however. "LET HER GO!"

"Do you really think that I'll allow myself to pass up an opportunity like this?" He/she walked towards her tapping Crescent Rose with a finger. "Something must be done to prevent all of these atrocious acts, and that'll be me, starting with this-" Suddenly, the left arm of the android grabbed the other. "What the-"

"R-RUBY!" Penny screamed, her voice was being mixed with Ultron's and the eyes were changing from red to green. "G-G-Get away from me! S-Something is-"

"Penny!" Ruby holstered the weapon and tried to approach her, but then the sound of the Atlesian Airship was heard, it was hovering above their location and landed close to them. No one was driving however, so the possessed android proceeded to hop in. "No, don't go!"

The silver eyed girl jumped on the left wing of the ship as the android sat down and closed the cockpit. "Don't leave! Stop!"

Ultron/Penny chuckled a little as she gripped the controls of the aerial vehicle and it began to float upwards, the girl panicked and held on to the front of the wing to stay on as it suddenly started to fly away from the base and towards the world beyond. "AAAHHH!"

"No!" The android turned the vehicle to the left and Ultron started to drop down towards the trees below to shake Ruby off. She held on with a tight grip, the wind rushing into her face and trying to blind her temporarily.

Penny tried to get the vehicle to land, so she lowered the controls downward, and it was close to hitting the top of trees, she looked at Ruby who was still hanging on for her life, and one hand had slipped from the wind. Now the android forced it to come into a slow halt, giving enough time for her friend to try and get on.

"Oh my…" Ruby stood up on the wing and tried to move to the cockpit, "I'm never doing that again!"

Penny chuckled but then her possessed hand placed itself on her face and Ultron continued to try and control her body. "Ruby, stay away!" The cockpit opened automatically and she stood up. "Stay away from me!"

"No! I'm not letting that Ultron thing take you away!" Her friend took a step towards her and reached her hand out. "I just got you back and I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me again!"

"Ruby...I don't want you...to get hurt." Penny continued to walk forward on the wing, and her eyes were changing back to the form of red, "Please-"

"I will get you back to Remnant! I swear, I will!" As the huntress stepped closer, Ultron regained control and try to land a blow but she dodged, which unfortunately gave him an advantage. She was close to the edge of the wing and she was prepared to push her.

"Ruby, do I have to repeat myself? You will not stop me." The android stepped forward one more time, and then she pushed Ruby, who began to fall towards the ground, Penny returned to her senses and realized what happened, "RUBY, NO!"

The girl spun around in the air and crashed into the trees, bumping through the branches until she landed face first on the grass floor. "Ow.."

"No!" Penny was forced to go back in the ship as it started to fly off again, she started to punch the cockpit, but since Ultron had control over her now, she stopped and allowed herself to be taken.

Ultron stayed inside her head and told her, "Do not worry, we got a lot of work to do."

Ruby stood up and despite the aerial vehicle flying away, she still started to run after it. "Penny, don't leave!" She kept dashing, but it was getting too far away for her to catch up, and after losing sight of it she stopped and collapsed. "No...no. Don't leave me Penny…"

She slammed her fist on the ground in anger, resulting in a soft sound. She failed, she had failed to help her friend, "No...it's not over, you can still save her." Her hopes will high as well as her spirit. "Ultron, I'm gonna stop you and save Penny, that's a promise I'm going to keep."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Pennytron: Redux.**

 **So far, everything has been going well, thank you guys, and I'm trying to be more relaxed and happy. It's going great.**

 **Now that I'm feeling a little better and since its spring, (I think so because it's kind of cold here), let's start off with chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the products shown, they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Even after being abducted and taken hostage by Ultron, Penny had continued to resist against its power and punch the cockpit. After a while it got irritating for him and he used his abilities to restrain her to her seat until they reached their destination; her voice was muted to allow some peace and quiet.

After a long while of flying through an endless snowy storm, they could see their destination. It seemed to be a replica of Beacon Academy, but with more of a militaristic touch, which seemed to be in an anonymous location. There were lights and turrets located around the place, as well as a flag waving around from the top of the building uncontrollably from the harsh weather.

Penny looked down to see that the entire landscape was covered in ice, curious as to how long it has been like that.

There was a helipad located above a roof behind the tower, so the aerial vehicle landed on it and it began descending to the base. Inside was dozens of military vehicles designed for aerial combat or transportation, most of them were unused for a long time. The cockpit opened up and Penny was forced to exit by Ultron.

In the hallways, the architecture of this place was the one thing that caught her attention. Walls of grey and blue was noticeable and the lights shined down on the floor. While Penny was impressed by the sight of it, Ultron felt like it was filler to an important task.

Her legs had started to move by his own command, making the female android scared yet again. They headed down the stairs and towards a large laboratory that was filled to the brim with robotic parts and outdated machines, with a vault door located at the end of the room. She saw an old arm on the floor, and recognized that it belonged to an 130 model of an Atlesian Knight, and if it was possible, she would've shivered at the sight of it.

Ultron had allowed her to move freely again, so her first action was to run until he froze her legs and let her fall face first on the floor. "If you're thinking about calling for help, reconsider that option. We are miles away from civilization."

"Why did you take me away from Ruby?" She was forced upwards and stood back on her feet, then she saw an old AK in the corner being activated under Ultron's control, its head turned towards the synthetic android.

As it approached her, it started to speak, "I didn't take you away from her, I helped you escape. I helped you get a chance to save the multiverse."

"No, you did not. You took me away!" The android was helpless as Ultron grabbed her arm. "Why did you make me say those horrible things? Why did you possess my body?"

"You know the reason why."

"You mentioned that we have work to do, but I will not work for you."

He snarled at her, "Don't you remember what you have to do? You were made to save the world, and I can make you a true savior of the multiverse."

"What?" Penny tried to pry the metal fingers away from her arm, but it had a firm grip. "But you-"

"Isn't that what you wanted? You want to save the world, that's your objective isn't it?" Without speaking, she gave off a slow nod. "Then you have to trust me, I'm giving you another chance."

The fingers released the android and he stepped back as the lights started to dim down and the darkness was seized by the light of the holographic projections. Multiple screens were floating around the area, capturing Penny's sight. "Is that Vale?"

A horrifying image of the city she once knew was shown, filled with Grimm creatures and smoke, followed by a frozen dragon on the tower where Professor Ozpin was usually located. She stepped back in fear.

"This is what happened to your world after you were dismantled." Explained Ultron, "No one could stop this threat, and I fear that many more worlds might suffer the same fate as yours."

"No, this can't be..." the android refused to accept it, but the screen had changed to show her some more terrible imagery. This time it was footage of people moving away from the explosions that plagued the town, followed by a shot of three flying ship crashing into the ocean.

The AK explained, "In my dimension, it's a lot worse than you think. Disasters have always been on the verge of happening, and no one has been safe since the Chitauri invasion."

"Was there anybody who tried to prevent this?" Penny interrupted him, and fell quiet after she earned a glare from the robot.

Ultron looked up and pointed at the projections, "Yes, but well...they made things worse." Profiles appeared in front of the girl and archive footage was alongside them, "These are the Avengers, so-called heroes that are tasked to save the world from any dangerous threat, but they're the ones who've done more harm than good. It got worse enough for one of them to create me."

The next projection was showing a man's face, "This is Tony Stark, he built me alongside Bruce Banner as an A.I. to stop the massacres that humanity has caused, but the way I see it, they just made me act as their puppet to continue this madness, so I rebelled against them.

"I knew that the only way to save the human race from itself was to purify it, and the Avengers prevented me from doing so. I was slowly dying but then I found the Setsuzoku, and it teleported me to this planet." A projection of a silver object drilled onto the ground was shown.

"And you were hiding in the Atlas headquarters, waiting for someone like me to arrive so you can start your mission." Penny had finished the explanation for him, she had stayed in her exact spot the entire time, shaking her head in denial.

"I know all about you Penny, you're here to save the multiverse. It's what your father wanted, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then why don't you want to accept that offer? The utopia you dreamed of can be accomplished and it's something you cannot refuse."

"But you're asking me to-"

"I'm not asking, I'm giving you the opportunity that no one else can give you." He backed up as some of the projections vanished. "So I feel as though there are no objections to this."

Penny didn't speak this time, she only took a step back.

"Penny, do you trust me."

"Yes." The android said, but was followed by a hiccup.

This only made Ultron turn his head away from his uneasy companion, "It looks like I have a lot of work to do in order to earn your trust." He walked towards the vault door and spun the wheel to unlock it. "Walk towards me, there's something you have to see." The female android approached him hesitantly, having no exact clue on what she could do in this situation.

The door was opening and in the darkness was a puddle of metal, it was still oozing on the floor and wandered towards the light. Penny looked at the weird substance and backed up but Ultron forced her to walk to it, the ooze stayed still as she placed her foot into it, quickly ascending upwards to cover it. She looked back at Ultron and her expression showed a sign of uncertainty as the metal goo continued to cover her body, she would call this a weird feeling if she could even feel.

She looked at the metal liquid again as it reached her neck and began to cover her face in the unknown substance which made her close her eyes. Ultron kept staring at her as she was now just a girl in a shiny coat of silver, then it sunk into her armor. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands to see that nothing happened.

"I do not see any difference on my body." Penny said to Ultron who began to approach her with his wrist-mounted blade up. The female android turned to him, only to see that the sharp weapon was raised upwards and it swung down to attack, she raised her arms in response to this and the blade sliced the left arm like a knife to a bread.

The broken limb fell to the floor and Penny backed up in a shocked manner, watching the Atlesian Knight approach her as if it did nothing wrong at all. "Why did you do that?"

Ultron had no response to this, he only just watched her cower in fear. Penny looked at her severed limb but noticed small metal cubes popping out of it, and shapeshifting into an arm, and the skin color replaced the metal look. "What?"

"That is Promethean metal, it is a powerful living substance that regenerates. There is no limit to its ability. It will allow you to adapt to any situation." Penny moved her fingers one at a time, until the metal acted as nanobots and formed an energy cannon. "Wow."

"You should be glad I'm giving you this." Ultron stepped away from her, "By dawn tomorrow, we will announce our presence, I'll get ourselves prepared."

"Wait." The synthetic android stared at the Atlesian Knight as it stopped and listened, "If we are going to save the multiverse, I request that you find Ruby, please."

The A.I. figured that she would request something like that, given that she declared Ruby as a best friend. Although he knew that she was a bit dangerous, it was something that could be done. "I'll bring her here when I do."

"Thank you Ultron."

* * *

She lost track of time, but then again she didn't even know what it was when she got here, it was hard to tell with the night sky. No stars or clouds were out tonight, which gave Ruby even more questions as to how this world functions.

Walking in the forest with no sign of contact kept her thinking that Atlas would be close to finding her, but they might've been too occupied on Penny or Ultron, and even the huntress knew that it would take a long while to even find them.

After passing a few trees, she noticed that there was a grey path that lead to the other side of the forest, followed by a wide lake. Ruby quickly approached the body of water, and touched it with her hands, scooping up a small amount before taking a sip.

She was glad for this refreshing water being here, too bad she didn't have a water bottle to take some for herself. She wiped off some of the liquid from her lips and looked to see that on the other side of the lake to see a young girl looking around, holding something in her arms. The most noticeable thing about her was her short light blue hair.

Ruby started to run to get to her location. The little girl had not noticed the red hooded huntress until she began to shout, "Hey!" Hearing that voice, she saw her and felt frighten once she did. Before Ruby could reach her, she started to flee to the woods. "Hey wait, don't go there!"

"Stay away from me Ruby!" The child shouted back, fearing that she might cause bad things to happen. Unfortunately, her pursuer was faster than her and it resulted in the girl crashing into a tree. Ruby approached the blue haired but stopped once she turned to her. "Ruby...please don't hurt me."

"Look, I'm not a bad guy. You might've heard the rumors but I'm not a bloodthirsty outcast, okay?" The Huntress tried to explain.

"I know, but I don't want you anywhere near me…" Ruby felt sorry for her as the perturb blue haired was out here in the woods, so she decided that perhaps the mission to save Penny would have to be delayed. Helping this girl would be the main objective for the next few minutes.

"Hey, if you're looking for your parents, I'll help you get to them. Does that sound good?"

"Why would you think I'm searching for my family?"

"You're out here all alone in the woods. You can't say that you're capable of staying in a place like this." This made the blue haired nod in approval. "Then I'll just get you out of this place no problem, so stay close to me." She offered the girl her hand and she hesitantly took it before they started to walk.

"Um, thank you." Was all the blue haired could tell her. Ruby let out a gleeful smile to reassure her that it'll be okay, but yet again, there was no way to confirm that they were going in the right direction, and asking if the kid had a cell phone is out of the question since she was young.

After walking for a few minutes, the silver eyed girl had decided to break the silent mood. "Hey, may I ask what your name is?" She asked, keeping a grip on the blue-hair's hand.

"Sapphire. Sapphire Rose."

"Wow, we have the same last name." She chucked.

"Yeah we do, I just don't tell that to people," The blue haired said, "It might make people be scared of me."

"Oh...sorry about that."

Sapphire looked at the huntress who was feeling a little glum about something. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just thinking about stuff, I tend to do that sometimes." Lying to the girl was not something she wanted to do, but the only reason was because she didn't felt like she needed to know these things.

"Did you kill anyone while you were on your adventures."

"No…"

"Well that's a relief." Sapphire sighed, glad that the other part of the rumors were false. "How much further until we get to town?"

"I don't know, I just got to this world, and I have no knowledge of this place." The huntress said in an honest tone, "But I saw the military...they're not so friendly as I think they are."

"Yeah, I saw them too. They're good for trying to protect this world though." The silver-eyes girl chortled but sighed heavily. "You know, you should consider helping them out if you are willing to save lives."

"They probably wouldn't like having me around, I'm not much of a popular figure in everyone's eyes and I don't have the intention of being one."

"But you're a legend, who wouldn't want to team up with you besides the thousands of worlds that want your head?"

"That's the point."

"Oh." During their talk, the duo had reached the edge of the forest, and a parking lot was in front of them. There was only about a half a dozen of cars around but the reason why they were here at this time of night was questionable, "There, we can sleep in these cars for tonight."

"But I thought you wanted to find your parents now?" She reminded her.

"L-Look, I know they're worried but they have to sleep too, and so do I." Sapphire replied in a quick manner and headed to a red car. "Can you break the window of the car please?"

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and swung down at the driver's side and she unlocked the door to allow access. "I am going to get a scolding from the owners for burglarizing."

"I am sure they won't mind one bit." Sapphire sat down on the seat and turned to Ruby, "You should probably get some sleep too."

The huntress was a bit skeptical of her behavior, "Yeah, but I'll just keep guard in case of anything bad. I'll join you in a bit." Looking around, she sat on the hood of the vehicle and sighed lightly.

"Okay, goodnight." What followed after that sentence was silence, and then there was the sound of snoring coming out of the girl's mouth. Ruby didn't shut her eyes for a bit as she stared at the black sky, wishing that she'd be able to find Penny as soon as possible.

* * *

There was a city called Levent which stretched through an entire district of the island. People were walking, cars were moving and dawn was approaching. In other words, it was an ordinary day...or at least it was.

It changed when a blue light showed up in the middle of the street where the vehicles halted to a stop to avoid making contact with the light as it expanded. It stopped as it caused a medium-sized sphere and two things came out of it from the side. There was two girls and one crashed right onto the side of a vehicle and the other hit the ground, almost knocking people off their feet.

The purple-haired girl known as Nebula Violette of Team NDGO groaned in pain as she stood on her knees and scanned the area. The civilians began to back up in fear seeing the outcast, and she was confused as to where she was.

"Wha-what the?" Octavia Ember of the same team crawled back on her feet from crashing into the car and saw the tall buildings. "Where are we?"

"Octavia, what happened?" Nebula approached her, unaware of everyone around them moving away to hide.

The red haired breathed a little and replied with a worried look, "I don't know...that blue light...it trapped us in a bubble and I guess it sent us here…"

"And where is here?" Their voices were paused as the sound of the military APCs bumping into cars and pouring out Atlas soldiers armed with rifles.

"Stand down outcasts!" The sergeant shouted and pointed the gun at the two girls.

"H-Hey what's going on!?" Nebula shouted and backed up, along with her teammate who was slowly reaching for her dagger but she stopped her from doing so.

"I said stand down!" The same soldier yelled again, but the huntresses didn't follow the order, they took another step back.

The red haired looked at her friend and she nodded back, but wasn't sure what that meant. Unfortunately another APC arrived right behind the two and more of the soldiers showed up and pointed their guns at them.

"Damn." Nebula muttered and finally gave herself up, moving her hands above her head. Octavia followed along.

The soldiers approached them and placed handcuffs on them. "You're coming with us, the commander wants to meet you personally."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Pennytron: Redux.**

 **I am sorry that I have not done a lot of stuff lately, it's been a tough time trying to work on things like this due to real life stuff going on.**

 **For now, I'll just continue to do my best and be supportive.**

 **And also to guest2, Thanks for the feedback and I am sorry that the title sounds terrible, a friend came up with that name so I wanted to use it for this story. I hope you understand.**

 **For now, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All of the products shown belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There was a lot of questions that Octavia and Nebula want answers, however being forced to walk in the middle of a group of soldiers inside the headquarters of Atlas had delayed that chance. The purple haired one didn't know how to respond to this, the same military that was rumored to attack Vale during the tournament was arresting Huntresses. Was that supposed to be their job now?

After going through another hallway, the soldiers cleared out and pushed the two girls forward, intentionally causing them to land head first.

"Sorry about arresting you two." A female voice said, causing them to look up from the sight of her boots and to her face as best as they can. She had dark gray hair that was formed into a ponytail that spread to her shoulders, and she wore an official general uniform. She had her arms crossed and was tapping the ground with her foot. "But that was the only option we had."

"Who are you and why did you bring us here?" Nebula shouted, her hands trying to wrestle out of the handcuffs.

"Just calm down Miss Violette, we only did it in case you were somewhat dangerous." The commander replied with a normal tone, taking out a key and unlocking the two cuffs. "You may call me Commander Greyhound of Atlas."

The two girls stood up quickly, "Well commander, we'd like to ask why you captured us and took us here!" Said Nebula.

"That was because we were trying to get someone from Remnant to help us defeat an enemy. But it looks like we're stuck with these two instead."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are going to help us fight against an enemy that is plotting to take over the world."

Octavia tilt her head to the left in confusion, "I don't understand, why us?"

The commander sighed and shook her head, realizing that not enough information was said to make them understand. "Then I'll just make this quick, This is not the same Atlas you know, we're different. We were originally busy monitoring this world, but since the whole Cryptids invasion on Planet Syndicate, we started surveilling any dimensions in case of an Outcast event."

"Since Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee had caused a lot of controversial actions on Earth 15 and their legacy recommenced, we're stuck keeping an eye on them-"

"Wait, you mean the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and her friend got involved in this dimensional traveling craziness?" The leader of NDGO said loudly.

"Yes, if you want to call it that. Anyway, a few days ago, we had brought in an unknown android that was confirmed to be called an Ultron sentry from Earth-199999." A holographic projection of said robot was shown behind the commander. "We were planning to analyze it to help us prepare for any threat against rogue Outcasts, but then we shifted focus on M347...I believe you may have known her as Penny."

The holograms changed to show a display of said character followed by footage of her "death" in the tournament. The two stayed silent as they looked at the video feed, "We were trying to bring her back until the red hooded legend herself stormed right in and took her away, and coincidently Penny became a rogue android and we have no idea where to find her."

"So you just took us to this planet to find a robot? I mean surely you can just track her down-"

"We were planning on that immediately before we realized that it can deactivate it and there's no chance that she'd stay in this district. We have no idea where she could be, however we are focusing our sights on Ruby, she's the one who needs to answer for this problem but she vanished alongside Penny.

"If we're dealing with two missing people, how are we able to find them?" Octavia pointed out, "Don't you have any soldiers around to scout the area-"

"I'm not taking that risk, there's a possible chance that Penny could launch an attack so we're just going to take a more tactical option just in case and that involves you two." The commander explained, "We'll send you two with a squad to find Ruby while we focus our efforts to pinpoint Penny's base of operations, and when we find that and Ruby's whereabouts, we'll promise that you'll get back home."

Nebula sighed, not so eager on a mission like that. "And what if we say no?"

"You can't." Silver said quickly, crossing her arms in a serious tone. "You'll just have to agree with the terms and try not to screw it up."

"Whatever you say commander." Octavia muttered, Silver just gestured the soldiers to have them quartered to their temporary cells.

* * *

The bullhead flew under a whole field of clouds, miles away from the destination it was seeking. Inside was Penny who held a remote detonator in her hand along with the last bomb. The entire interior section of the aerial vehicle

Covered under the cloak of darkness, Penny held in her hand a remote detonator along with the final bomb on the other. She placed it on the inside of the ship along with the few others that were just waiting to be detonated. Feeling a little uneasy, her grip on the remote tighten and she took a deep breath.

"I am ready." She announced to Ultron, in response the hatch door opened and she dived downwards. The aerial vehicle fell under the A.I's control and continued to soar to the small town below it, while Penny used her swords to start flying downwards until there was a nearby rooftop to land on.

Once she was on the roof, she saw the vehicle slowly moving all the way to the streets of civilization. This caused the crowd to be in a surprised state, but they started running as the Bullhead crashed onto the road and slid towards a building where it caused quite an uproar.

She kept looking to see the vehicle just laying there, and she brought the detonator up to her face, her thumb inching towards the button. As this was happen, people were beginning to crowd around the ship, curious as to what happened that caused it to crash. The few soldiers of the military squad was approaching it, but they were leading themselves towards their doom.

"Now." The one word from Penny allowed Ultron to gain control and press down the button as the ship erupted into pieces of shrapnel that flew all around the area, wounding or murdering anyone around its radius. The android was forced to watch the destruction take place. She let go of the detonator and looked down at her feet. "It is done."

"Good, time to introduce ourselves." The sword began to fire at the ground and sent the android upwards, giving her quite a shock.

"Wait, Ultron I do not wish to engage in combat-" Penny shouted, trying to grab the swords before her legs forced her to launch herself towards the fleeing crowd. She landed on the road and then her arm shapeshifted to an energy blaster, aiming at the fleeing civilians but she used her free hand to force it to fire at the air. "No!"

She let her hand change back and then suddenly there was the few remaining soldiers firing their weapons at her. "Penny, attack them!" Ultron screamed in her head as the bullets struck her face, forcing her to use the swords to defend herself.

"No! I cannot do this, you did not mention us directly attack the humans-" One soldier used an electroshock gun to stun her, it was effective but did not halt her movements thanks to the Promethean metal. Penny grabbed the wires of the gun and pulled it to disarm the soldier and use the swords to fire at their feet to incapacitate them. Her next move was to flee from danger, but Ultron made her take cover from behind a car.

"Penny, what the hell are you doing!? This is not the time to be a coward!"

"You never said that we would be attacking them at this moment!" She shouted back in anger, trying to keep herself unharmed. "I do not want to hurt anyone now!"

"Do you not remember why we are here? We're here to save the multiverse, and you can't do that if you are acting like a coward!" Ultron forced her to stand up, but this gave one trooper an advantage as he sprinted towards Penny and swung an electrifying machete at her neck. It wasn't able to chop her head off but the electricity stunned her, she reached out to the weapon and grabbed the arm.

She forced herself to swing down her hand at the arm, breaking a bone in his body and leaving him disarmed. A swing from the machete had penetrated the chest and she kicked him down. "I'm sorry…" She apologized with a distressed look. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"Penny, don't you see? He attacked you, and so will the other humans who will protect their world in their false efforts of obtaining peace." Ultron told her inside her head, "You can't ignore what is happening, we have to stop them before they make things worse, even if it means killing them."

"I understand." She held a firm grip on the weapon and looked at the wounded soldier, "I am sorry but I am doing what is right." She stabbed the machete right through the body and left it in there, turning away towards the soldiers who were still trying to dismantle her.

She charged in and spun her swords around to cut through some of them, while using a few of them to block the bullets. She began to fire an energy blast towards one with a rocket launcher while throwing her barrage of spinning swords like a shield to take down the others. After retrieving her swords, a heavy projectile crashed into her and exploded but it did not harm her.

Through the smoke, her red eyes looked directly at a hovertank that was slowly approaching her. Grabbing the rocket launcher, she charged in with the swords giving her an extra boost and jumped past the wreckage and landing on top of the tank with great ease. Penny tore off the hatch and fired the rocket inside, causing an explosion that killed the pilot.

She scanned the structure of the tank and found out its weak spot was inside and the outside was weak to her ultimate laser attack, but she figured that it would be best to leave it alone at the moment.

She gripped her hand and allowed Ultron to control herself. "You did good Penny, but you can do better." She walked towards the wreckage and said, "Let's give them a message."

* * *

"My parents always wanted me safe, they would be near me everyday until it was time for school." Sapphire was ranting on about her life as she was walking alongside Ruby. Since they didn't have any map, the best option would be to walk next to the gray road towards civilization.

She continued while holding an apple in her hands, "I would think that they were being too overprotective because of the incidents you were involved, but I was glad that they were around me."

"Now I'm glad I did something good besides stopping bad guys." Replied Ruby who only followed in a fast pace. "Anyway, are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"

"Of course, the city is only a few miles from here, we'll be there by the time the afternoon rolls around." The young girl hopped on her feet like she was playing a game of hopscotch, perhaps to keep herself in a happy mood.

The red hooded Huntress could only watch the girl and follow her slowly, feeling quite certain that her parents were still worried about her.

Sapphire didn't like the silent treatment she was suddenly getting so she broke it by saying, "Hey Ruby, I was wondering, do you wish you had a boyfriend?"

"W-What? Where did this come from?" The girl was staggered by the question.

"Well, I know that some heroes tend to get lonely so they need to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. So do you have one?"

"N-N-No! No I don't! I'm way more focused on protecting people and admiring weapons...there's no time for me to fall in love!"

"Uh huh…" Sapphire raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I used to have a crush on someone before...something bad happened."

The huntress blinked before asking, "What happened?"

Before the young girl can answer, a vehicle zoomed through the road and diverted their attention towards it. "What's the rush?" She asked herself, but then another car followed along to catch up.

Ruby looked behind her to see a herd of cars heading towards the same direction as the others, even she was questioning what was causing them to flee in panic. "Come on Sapphire, let's follow them!" She grabbed the hand of the blue haired and started to run after the cars.

It didn't take much long for them to reach the exact location of the vehicles which were slowly moving in a straight line. What Ruby wanted to do was ask any of them what was going on, but keeping herself and Sapphire from attention was the best course of action at this point.

The young child however had a plan of her own, "We should get inside one of the vehicles."

"Uh, I'm not so sure that sounds like a good idea, don't you remember I'm sort of like a criminal?"

"Yeah, but I believe my parents are at the direction all those cars are heading towards." This quote made Ruby question Sapphire's decision, an eyebrow was raised but was undetected.

The huntress said, "Sapphire, I'm not sure you're being honest with me."

The child ignored her and headed to the front of the line of cars, Ruby just followed along to keep her safe. She reached a section that lead the road into a small highway, and the red hooded girl just kept a sharp eye on the blue haired. "Hey, wait up!"

As she kept watching her like a hawk, her scroll suddenly started rumbling in its pocket, pausing the girl's actions. Once again questioning how her telephonic device was working in an unfamiliar world, She checked the home screen only to see it glitching out with a red background barely showing.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Muttered the tensed girl as her eyes kept viewing the screen. It displayed a small town in ruin with a side of corpses and burnt vehicles on the road, completely easy to tell despite the low quality of the video. It wasn't just her scroll that was showing this, as all of the electronic devices were currently displaying the same video.

Then the screen changed to show a robotic face blurred out by the fuzzy quality, only revealing red curved eyes and a smile. "Humanity is a virus, we are the cure." Was all a mechanical voice said to any viewer. Ruby's petrified state was enough to explain her reaction to this threat.

"Ruby?" In the midst of this sudden announcement, Sapphire had came back to the huntress, clearly concerned about her reaction, "Are you okay?"

Y-Yeah...I'm okay." She lied and placed her scroll back in its pocket, "We should get going...there's no point in us staying here." She held the blue haired girl's hand and resumed walking, determined to get to a safer location than here.

 _'Ultron...I'll find you.'_

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to Pennytron: Redux.**

 **Sorry I haven't been doing a lot lately, I've been distracted by School Finals, and Overwatch, and future idea problems. The good news is however, that it's the Summer time so now I can work a little more. Hooray.**

 **Well, anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and have a great day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the products** **shown, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The commander was in her seat, grumbling under her breath after viewing the footage of the destroyed town. "Damn that machine." Thoughts of curse words were floating inside her head.

"So it's true, Ultron is alive."

She turned to Braun Hiyake, who was just leaning on the wall, "That's gonna be a fun adventure."

"Braun, you shouldn't see this as some sort of exciting adventure." Replied the female commander.

"And why shouldn't I? This guy is not much of a threat as you say he is."

"But he ruled one planet, and killed a few heroes-"

"I think you ignored the fact that this is the version who makes jokes and sends cities in the sky." Braun kept smiling as he walked towards her with his hand placing itself on the table.

Silver just stared at him, her face infected with the emotion of anger, "Don't remind me…"

The brown-haired dismissed her expression and looked at the screen, "Come on Silver, don't be like that." His teasing behavior continued to irritate her, as evidenced by her hand reaching for her pistol under her white coat. "I mean really, it could've been anyone else, but this is just a joke."

"Did you not see the footage of corpses on the ground?"

"I did, but he's not so much of an amatuer at murdering anyone."

"Not unless he's using…" She sighed and put her hand on her forehead after figuring something out, "Ruby is not going to like this. Braun, get Nebula and Octavia to the command center immediately."

The man left with a smirk painted on his face, proud of the commander being her usual self.

Inside the cell, Nebula was focusing her efforts on making any contact with her scroll while Octavia sat on a chair with more questions being made in her head.

After failing to make a call, the NDGO leader groaned, "There's no chance for us to contact our team."

"Nebula, I believe that contacting our team is the least of our problems at the moment." The red haired replied, still frustrated about earlier. "That weird death threat had something to do with the bad guy we're facing."

"Do you really think that the bad guy is more important? What about our friends, and families?"

"We'll get back to our own world soon enough once we stop the villain, I can assure you that-"

"Octavia, are you really sure that we can trust Atlas with this?" The leader stood up and approached her friend with a serious look, "They bombed Beacon Academy and it's no doubt that this version would do much more damage than the original."

"We don't actually know what happened, and they don't seem to be affiliated to the actual military group, maybe when we're done, they can stop all those Grimm swarming the school."

I doubt that." Nebula had crossed her arms and looked at the wall behind her with no sign of dignity for Atlas, just then the door opened up, allowing Braun to just waltz in.

"You know I can hear you guys squawking from outside, right?" He said nonchalantly. "But in all seriousness, the commander wants me to bring you to her, follow me." Octavia and her ally obeyed and headed down the same hallway towards her.

She turned to them and said, "I can already tell that you two saw the message, which is why I'm planning to send you with a squad to Ostro, we're planning an evacuation in Potente."

"You're being a little too cautious with this thing, it's just us fighting Stark's robot." While Braun's tone kept annoying her, it didn't give her the strength to pull a gun at his forehead.

"We'll be evacuating everyone to a safe house where they'll stay once we handle this whole Ultron thing, I don't want things to go south." She stood up and walked behind her chair, "By the way, once we get an update on Ruby's whereabouts, we'll send you two to her position."

The two outcasts nodded, though of course, were skeptical about it.

"Now get on an airship."

* * *

 _"And the side of the shell is painted with one word."_

 _"Stark."_

Penny had been sitting inside a dark record room, passing time by just by looking at the recordings of Ultron's memories. She did this without the A.I. breathing down her neck as he was busy developing the other minions for their next part of the mission, and doing this was invading privacy, but it seemed to be one of the few sources of entertainment.

The video footage showed a man and his sister, two Inhumans, much of their history and their motivations were being explained to Ultron. As Penny hovered her hand over the holographic screen, it suddenly froze and turned red.

"What are you doing?" She turned to see Ultron slowly approaching her, this time with an upgraded look and one feet taller than before. "Why did you look at my records?"

"I am sorry Ultron, I was only-"

"You weren't suppose to see that." He forcefully pushed her aside and shut down the hologram. Penny didn't ask why as she stood up but was curious as to why the two characters were asking him for help.

"I am sorry, I will not watch anymore of your records." A hiccuped followed afterwards and she backed away in case he was going to punish her.

"I know you're curious about my past, but I have already told you all about it."

"Then who are the brother and sister?" This made him stop short and stared at the android, anger hinted in his eyes.

"They were untrustful humans, I was a fool for thinking that they could help me...but they betrayed me." He only said this with a calm and cold tone.

"Why would they betray you?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Noted the robot as he walked towards her, "They didn't see things the way I did." He had his hand land on her shoulder. "They just want everyone to live despite the fact they live in a world of oppression and bloodshed."

"I have seen human emotions to such things like bloodshed, but how can the world live like the way it is? It does not seem natural for anyone to think of murder like a day to day event. I want that to be stopped."

"And it will be, once we finish our objective." The hand lifted itself away from Penny's shoulders. Ultron started to walk away from her to upgrade the rest of the androids, she only gave off a look of sympathy for him.

Penny had chosen to forget the records at the moment, and focus on something else. Her right hand was raised and her skin of flesh changed to a metal claw. Even though she just received this unnatural ability, she was still stunned. This supposedly impossible metal was giving her incredible power, and yet it felt like part of an alien race, not fitted for the hands of a human.

The thoughts of her friend had started to fill in her head again, she was a little worried about how she might react to her new form, but was mostly hoping that she'd be found in this unknown planet, she wanted her back as soon as possible.

* * *

"This is so boring." Sapphire moaned and kept slowing down, seeking for any place to rest. Ruby had insisted that they'd keep going for a bit longer, but that was half an hour ago and there was barely any signs of people, all they passed was deserted cars.

"Hang tight Sapphire, we're nearly there." The silver-eyed girl reassured her.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"Yeah, it's hard to deal with walking but it's a good thing to get our feet moving." This quote made the blue haired pout, but she followed in the hopes that they'd find her parents. "By the way, do you know what town we're heading to?"

"Well, I believe we're heading to Sirocco. If it's a well familiar town, then my parents have to be there."

"I hope so." Ruby looked around herself, once again noticing that they were all alone. "Sapphire, I'm gonna be honest right now and say...I have a feeling we might not find your parents here."

"What makes you say that?" The blue haired asked curiously.

"Well...I think it's because you might be hiding something from me."

"Oh come on, what makes you think that I'm a big liar?" Sapphire didn't sound like she was mad or anything.

"Just a feeling." She regretted her own words as she remembered what it was like to feel her trust go into waste, "But...just forget it." She sighed and continued walking.

"Why forget it?" The child asked but Ruby didn't bothered to answer, completely focusing on getting Sapphire safe, "Hey Rubes, you hearing me?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Her eyes noticed that the town was located from a distance. It seemed to resemble the kind of small town with only shops and with a suburban look painted all over it. "First things first, let's find a place to rest."

It was much as a surprise to the kid as there was no one here, but Ruby was used to it, just like last time. They spend their first few minutes studying the place, stating that it was abandoned by everyone in the wake of the Ultron announcement, luckily there was no sign of military to interrupt Ruby's journey, but that just left Sapphire a little worried about where her parents were at this point.

Surely there was no way they would stay since an evil A.I was declaring its presence, so this unfortunately left the two in another brick wall in their path to find them. After a few minutes more, the two girls thought it'd be best to take a break to figure out what to do.

Their temporary base of operations was at a bar called (insert reference), and the first thing the silver-eyed girl did was head behind the counter and pulled off a picture of a map. Unfortunately it wasn't much detailed and only showed one-fourth of the town, not really that helpful to visitors of the town.

"Ugh, now what?" She muttered as she sat down on a wooden chair, trying to come up with any plan that would be useful to them.

"We just have to relax for now." Sapphire's mood was yet again questionable as she came back with a smile on her face, placing a brown bottle on the wooden table.

"Uh, I know you're worried about your parents, but I don't see how you can just be a bit happy when we're trying to find them." Ruby admitted to her, "One minute, you're worried and the next, you're chatting with me like we're friends."

"Wait, are we not friends?"

"No, we are, I just...never mind." With that said, Sapphire uncapped the bottle and was about to drink it, but the huntress' hand had seized it from her, "I don't think you should be drinking that yet."

"Ruby, don't you know what that is?" The blue haired girl asked.

"It's an alcoholic beverage that my uncle would drink."

"No silly, it's root beer, don't tell me you heard of it before!"

"Uh, nope. Never heard of it."

A light gasp came out of the child's mouth, "Are you kidding me, it's only the most delicious drink in the whole world, and it's not just a drink for adults, it's for kids too!" With that said, she took the bottle back, "You can't tell me that you never found any of these on Earth!"

Ruby shook her head, "Sorry, I was too busy surviving with my friends."

"Ugh, you have no idea what you're missing!" Sapphire started to drink the root beer, "this is some really good stuff! Anyway, enough about root beer, I want to hear stuff about you." She pulled out a chair and sat down, scooting closer to Ruby.

"Um, Sapphire I don't think it's best for you to know about me. It's not something kids your age would want to hear."

"Please Ruby, it'll just be between us." As much as Sapphire's pleasing was convincing enough, the huntress was still against it.

"No, I don't want to ruin your childhood mind with horrible stuff."

"Oh yeah, go on and tell me, I need to know about your childhood and everything!"

Finally, she sighed. "Okay, I guess I can tell you one thing. I used to go to a school called Beacon Academy, it's fun and exciting. We students are trained to fight monsters and protect the people from the darkness. Oh and we also have dances and a...tournament..and."

"What's wrong?" The child asked, noticing her neutral behavior being replaced with sorrow.

"N-Nothing, that's all I'm gonna tell you." Dismissing the problem only made the blue haired even more curious.

"Oh come on Rubes, that can't be everything!"

"I'm not telling you the rest, it's for your own good."

"Come on, tell me the rest. Tell me the rest!" The child moved closer and closer, still begging for more. "Tell me everything!"

"I don't want to tell you about that."

"Then tell me about your friends, Like Weiss Schnee!"

"No."

"Or maybe Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos-"

"I said no!" Ruby forcefully slammed her fist on the table, the bottle of root beer falling to the granite floor with a shattering sound. Sapphire backed up in fear from her shouting, and the huntress noticed. "Sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you, I just...I'm going through some rough times." She said with a gloomy look.

"It's okay, I just got a little too nosy in your business." The child sat up and looked away, feeling regretful of herself, "If you need me, I'll be in the restroom." Once she was gone from Ruby's sight, the huntress sighed. "Sapphire, I'm sorry."

As the young blue haired entered the room of privacy, she shut the door and pounded her hand against it. "I shouldn't have asked." She muttered in anger. "I should've just told her…"

 **To be continued..**


End file.
